TRADUCCION: La vida como Paul Blofis
by ine.lu.5
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre la vida de Paul, por ejemplo, como conoció a Percy, aprendiendo sobre la relación de Sally y Poseidon, o aprender la verdad sobre Percy y su reencuentro luego de El Hijo de Neptuno. Espero que os guste :)
1. conociendo a Percy

Estaba muy nervioso. Hoy me encontrare con el hijo de mi novia por primera vez.

Yo estaba loco por Sally, pero estaba preocupado por su hijo, que por lo que entiendo es un problema. En las ultimas nueve escuelas que ha asistido, ha sido expulsado.

La mayoría de los incidentes involucraban actos de violencia. Pero estaba dispuesto a ser capaz de aceptar a Percy por Sally.

Entre en el departamento de Sally. Estaba abierto, lo que era extraño. Olía a galletas.

-hola Sally –ella me miro y sonrió

-hola Paul, toma asiento

Asentí con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

El irrumpió por la puerta. Tenía el cabello negro y tormentosos ojos verde mar. Llevaba jeans rasgados, si no pensara que era una declaración de moda, habría dicho que fueron cortados con un cuchillo. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, pero lo que me sorprendió fue su camiseta naranja, había sangre en ella.

-oye mama, ¿hay galletas? Me muero de hambre- luego hizo una toma doble- hey hombre, ¿eres Paul?

Me limite a asentir. Espere a que Sally dijera algo.

-Percy- lo regaño. Tenía curiosidad por saber que iba a decir- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las galletas? ¿Tienes que estar cómo?

-limpio… lo siento mama, me cambiare, vuelvo en un segundo.

Ella se echó a reír

-Sally, ¿eso es normal? –ella asintió con la cabeza

-sabes que los niños siempre se ensucian- huh, si no me equivocaba había sangre en su camiseta, a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado no le gustaba la violencia, ¿Por qué dejar que su hijo se salga con la suya?

Percy volvió a entrar en la habitación –así que Paul, ¿Qué pasa?

-um, nada realmente, ¿estás bien?- quizá la sangre no le preocupaba a Sally. Pero aun así era sangre.

-sí, ¿Por qué?- me miro confundido

-había sangre en tu camiseta

Parecía un poco preocupado, pero luego dijo –era de un amigo, se cortó en el parque y yo le ayude.

Era una explicación razonable, me la hubiera creído si no hubiera vista el pase de mirada entre Percy y Sally, como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo. Pero lo deje pasar, quería estar en buenos términos con él.

A medida que pasaba la noche sin ningún incidente me di cuenta que había juzgado mal a Percy. Era un tipo gracioso, a diferencia de la mitad de mis alumnos era cortes, y era obvio que su madre le importaba mucho. Yo nunca había visto a un adolescente que demostrara tanto afecto hacia sus padres.

Cuando ya me iba, Percy me acompaño hasta la puerta y me dijo

-me agradas Paul, haces feliz a mi madre, pero si alguna vez la lastimas, tendrás que ajustar cuentas conmigo. –lo mire y le dije

-nunca voy a hacerle daño a tu mama, y por curiosidad, ¿Qué harías?- quería escuchar que amenaza tendría- el sonrió y dijo

-desaparecerás para siempre- dijo tan casualmente como si fuera completamente posible

Nota mental, nunca llagar su lado malo

**Nota de la Autora**: sé que hay muchas de estas historias por ahí, pero quería hacer una toma de ello, adoro al personaje de Paul.

Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

**Nota**: hola! soy nueva aqui y como os habreis dado cuenta esta historia **NO ES MIA**, es de **peacelight** (link de su perfil: u/3780183/peacelight) y esta originalmente escrita en ingles. lei la historia hace un par de dias y dije: el fandom español tiene que leerla, le pedi permiso para traducirla, y el resto de la historia es obvia. la historia ya esta terminada y actualizare tan seguido como pueda

para los que quierais leer la historia original, he aqui el link: s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

besos

andrilu


	2. incendios y desapariciones

Este día ha sido, a falta de una mejor palabra, extraño.

Acabo de terminar de hablar con la policía, lo que no era agradable, tratando de explicar cómo una animadora incendio la sala de música, pero Percy huyo de la escena

No tenía idea de lo que paso, pero dudaba de que tuviera que ver con eso.

En el tiempo que había conocido a Percy me he dado cuenta de es un niño extraño, no, no extraño, diferente.

Él tiene un aura de poder y control, pero al mismo tiempo es ridículo, y digno de ser amado.

Quiero decir, se suponía que era un mal chico, pero parece muy agradable. Desparece y reaparece y Sally no dice nada.

Camine hacia la casa de Sally. La puerta estaba abierta de nuevo. Rara vez sucede, pero más a menudo últimamente.

Estaba hablando con alguien. Llegue a oír la última parte de la conversación.

-dile a Percy que tenga cuidado y que lo amo, ah y que regrese a casa pronto.

-Sally -exclame. Ella se dio la vuela y me abrazo.

-hola Paul- ella se veía tan hermosa como siempre, quizá un poco cansada, así que creo que sabía de la desaparición de Percy.

-¿dónde está Percy?- pregunte, ella me miro y dijo

-oh, él está de visita en su campamento de verano, volverá pronto, creo.

Si yo no la estuviera viendo, diría que estaba mintiendo.

-bueno, debería contarte acerca de mi día- dije, pensando que podría sacarle un par de respuestas. Ella se limitó a asentir.

-estaba emocionado porque Percy viniera a Goode, pero por alguna razón escapo y termine en la sala de música- Sally simplemente siguió asintiendo. Desearía poder leer su mente.- entonces, no estoy seguro de la que paso, una animadora incendio la habitación, y Percy simplemente se fue- ahora bien, esto debería hacer que Sally dijera la verdad.

-oh, se supone que debería reunirse con su amiga Annabeth, para una cita, digo, película.- se rio, pero era una risa incomoda, como si tratara de cambiar de tema.- ya conoces a los muchachos, no hay forma de que le admita a su madre que está enamorado, pero estoy segura de que el fuego surtirá efecto.

Así que lo deje pasar, pero hoy había confirmado mis sospechas de que Percy era diferente.

**Nota de la autora**: en primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer por todas las críticas, se los agradezco mucho :)

El próximo capítulo será la reunión de Annabeth y Paul.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo

**Nota de la traductora**: segundo capítulo ¡wiiiiiiiiiiii! *bailecito idiota* en el capítulo anterior olvide modificar los links de la historia original y del perfil de la autora así que aquí están

**Recordad que la historia NO ES MIA, ES UNA TRADUCCION, TODO EL CREDITO ES PARA PEACELIGHT**

**Peaceligth**: /u /3780183 /peacelight

**Historia**** original**: /s/ 8490945 / 1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis (borrar todos los espacios y agregar www fanfiction net)

Bueno, si tengo tiempo actualizare la historia en una cuantas horas, así que estad atentos.

Nos leemos!


	3. muerte por galleta

Estaba emocionado, hoy por fin conocería a uno de los amigos de Percy.

Él ha estado en casa desde hace un tiempo, pero el sigue huyendo en momentos extraños, al igual que durante sus exámenes, pero he llegado a esperármelo.

Entro como de costumbre, como si alguien lo persiguiera, pero esta con una chica rubia hermosa. Ella tenía la misma edad de Percy. Al igual que él, tenía ojos interesantes; eran grises, uno diría que era extraño pero le quedaban bien.

-Hey Paul, esta es Annabeth- dijo Percy

-hola Annabeth, es un placer conocerte- esperaba agradarle. Aun cuando Percy no lo admitiría, creo que ella le importaba mucho.

Me di cuenta de algo acerca de la apariencia de Annabeth, me había estado preguntando acerca del mechón gris que Percy tenía en su cabello, pero parecía que Annabeth tenía uno igual.

Les preguntaría más tarde.

-Es una placer conocerlo Sr. Blofis- si, ella no dijo mi nombre mal, pero tenía la sensación de que Percy la había corregido

De todas formas no importaría, quería que se sintiera cómoda conmigo, al igual que con Sally, a quien llamaba por su nombre

-llámame Paul, no es como que voy a estar enseñándote

-oh, había olvidado que Percy estudia en Goode ahora, es difícil hacer un seguimiento de sus escuelas- antes de que pudiera responder Percy interfirió

-estoy de pie aquí, chica sabia- interesante apodo

-por favor Percy, todos están haciendo apuestas sobre cuando serás expulsado- realmente, si no me ofendiera por ser profesor, me habría parecido divertido.

-¿en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que iba a durar? –Percy no parecía molesto por la falta de fe de sus amigos, quizá era una broma

-antes de que termine el año. Eso tiene más sentido ya que no puedes mantenerte fuera de problemas por más de un par de meses

-puedo hacerlo- Annabeth tuvo una tos falsa

-cof espada cof hades cof Bob- huh, quizás esto era una broma

-eso no fue mi culpa, y no fui solo yo, Nico y Thalía también estaban allí- me di cuenta de que los dos disfrutaban mucho discutiendo entre ellos. Me reí, eran adorables

-ustedes dos son tan dulces- los dos se dieron vuelta y me miraron como si estuviera loco.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de ser doblemente cubierto, y la forma en que esos dos me miraban, me sentí muy descalificado.

Pero entonces mi salvación entro con galletas.

Di un suspiro de alivio a Sally que me sonrió con complicidad

-Annabeth cariño, es muy bueno verte-

-igualmente Sally, gracias por las galletas- ellas realmente parecían llevarse bien, aun cuando, por lo que sabía, solo habían coincidido un par de veces.

-yo me comería algo rápido antes de que Percy aquí las inhale- el solo frunció el ceño, pero comía galletas con una rapidez alarmante.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes para el resto de las vacaciones de invierno?- pregunte, esto debía de ser un buen tema de conversación.

Creo que Percy trato de responder, pero se atraganto con sus galletas. Después de que dejo de asfixiarse todos estallamos en carcajadas excepto Percy.

-hey, pude haber muerto- dijo con una mueca falsa. Annabeth se rio más fuerte

-lo que sería hilarante, Percy Jackson murió, ¿Cómo?, muerte por galleta- Percy tuvo que unirse después de eso.

Después de comer unas galletas y ver la TV Percy dijo que él y Annabeth tenían que visitar a otros amigos.

Percy se estaba tomando su tiempo, lo que provoco que Annabeth se enojase.

-¡apúrate sesos de alga o pondré algunas galletas después de ti!- no pude evitar reírme de eso.

-como sea chica sabia, creo que no sería una mala forma de morir, muerte por galleta suena delicioso- pero Percy tenía prisa así que se fueron.

Su mejor amigo lo llamaba sesos de alga por una razón.

Al igual que Sally creo que su relación es más que amistad.

**Nota de la autora**: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda

El próximo capítulo será del cumpleaños de Percy

**nota de la traductora: **la historia NO es mía, es de Peacelight, yo solo la traduzco

**Peacelight:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia original**: /s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(agregar www fanfiction net y los puntos)


	4. La sorpresa de cumpleaños de Percy

"Esto se está volviendo ridículo" pensé mientras caminaba al departamento de Sally. Vive en Nueva York, no debe olvidar cerrar la puerta.

Estaba a punto de expresar mis pensamientos cuando entre y me di cuenta de que era el cumpleaños de Percy, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Supongo, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños, Percy no estaba muy entusiasmado por su cumpleaños.

La noche parecía estar tranquila. Percy no había invitado a sus amigos, porque dijo que vivían muy lejos. Solo Tyson estaba allí.

En el punto culminante de mi noche estaba teniendo una conversación con Percy, quien me había dado su bendición para casarme con su madre. Estaba muy feliz porque sería parte de su familia.

Sin embargo, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Sally se sonrojo hasta la medula e informo que se trataba del padre de Percy. Fue bastante impactante. Yo ni siquiera sabía que el formaba parte de la vida de Percy.

El entro con toda la confianza del mundo. Me choco aún más cuando Tyson corrió hacia él y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso diciendo que ese hombre era su padre.

Aunque Sally me aseguro de que ella no era la madre, me sentí fuera de onda.

Hablando de Poseidón, él también tenía un nombre interesante, aunque me hubiera gustado que no confundiera el mío.

A diferencia de la mayoría, el parecía decepcionado de que no me llamara Blowfish*, ¿acaso era aficionado a ellos?

No estaba seguro de que hacer con este hombre, aparentemente el tener a su padre hacia feliz a Percy.

Desaparecieron para hablar mientras caminaba hacia Sally

-no sabía que Percy y su padre se habían conocido- yo no quería demostrar mi molestia, pero Sally se dio cuenta.

-se vieron solo un par de veces, por lo que Percy me dijo, no hablaron mucho. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo en quince años- Eso me volvió loco. ¿Cómo podía abandonar a su familia así?- oh Paul, no pienses en el con dureza, yo ya sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Te contare la historia mas adelante, pero por esta noche permítete disfrutar del cumpleaños de Percy.

Asentí con la cabeza. La noche se volvió aun más extraña cuando me informaron que Poseidón se fue por la escalera de incendios. Ahora sé de dónde saco Percy su personalidad.

**Nota de la autora:** espero que les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, me ha gustado mucho leerlos y guardarlos :)

El próximo capítulo será de Paul recibiendo una explicación de Sally sobre Poseidón, durante todo el rato Sally estará intentando no revelar lo que en realidad es.

**Nota de la traductora**: capitulo un poquito corto, pero bueno xD

Blowfish*: en ingles significa pez globo, ya sé que en la traducción se escribe Besugoflis, pero no me gusta escribirlo así.

La historia (por enésima vez) **NO ES MIA, ES DE PEACELIGHT**

**Peacelight:https:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia original**:/s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(aqregar www fanfiction net)


	5. Sally y Poseidon

Como estaba sentado en el sofá con Sally, decidí que quería saber la historia de ella y Poseidón.

-quiero saber Sally- ella asintió. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

-yo estaba un día en la playa y lo vi allí, él se veía tan triste como me sentía.- ella parecía en un mundo diferente

- entonces me senté con él y empezamos a hablar. Le hable de mi familia, me hablo de lo disfuncional que era la suya; su padre es una pesadilla, y él y sus hermanos nunca parecen resolver sus diferencias.-no se expandió demasiado, creo que creía que ella no era quien debía contar esa parte.

-me hizo reír, y creo que le levante el ánimo, así que lo invite e mi cabaña, en la que yo me quedaba.- sabía que paso, pero aun así no pude invitar sentir celos.

-me sorprendió cuando me dijo que no podía- yo estaba como ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio puede rechazar a Sally Jackson?

-él me dijo que estaba casado, y aunque él y su esposa no se llevaban bien no iba a romper su juramento.- me quede muy sorprendido, nunca pensé que estaría casado. Ella se echó a reír.

.-me sorprendió cuando dijo que estaba casado, pero me alegre, parecía tan decido a que las cosas funcionen, así que en vez de eso nos pasamos la noche charlando. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, hablando de cosas divertidas, pero evitando nuestros problemas, eso hasta que le pregunte en donde estaba su esposa- eso mismo preguntaba yo.

-él me dijo como ella vivía en la casa que el construyo, y que cada vez que tenía un argumento le exigía que se fuera recordándole sus errores del pasado.- todavía no me gustaba.

-oh Paul, él nunca me mintió, fue sincero respecto a sus errores, y yo sabía que nunca dejaría a su esposa, pero me había enamorado de él, así que una noche me dijo que debería irse, porque ambos sabíamos cómo nos sentíamos, y pensé que si podía tener esta noche, la tomaría.- eso me dolió, pero lo entendí. Conocía a Sally, ella siempre seguía a su corazón. Creo que ella lo amaba, y él también debe haberla amado. Quiero decir, es imposible no enamorarse de ella.

-entonces, una noche se convirtió en dos, y terminamos pasando el verano juntos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, yo no se le dije. Una noche, el me pidió que me quedara con él por siempre.- lo dijo con tanta nostalgia que me hiso pensar que era de verdad por siempre. Pero lo que realmente me consiguió fue saber de qué el la dejo después de saber que estaba embarazada, a pesar de que tuvo otro hijo.

-fue entonces cuando comprendí realmente lo que estaba pasando, no podía hacer que dejara a su familia, porque en el fondo sabía que él los amaba. Le dije que no, y que el verano era todo lo que podíamos tener, creo que puede haber sabido que yo estaba embarazada, no estoy segura, pues me hablo de un campamento de verano una vez, pero él debía irse y regresar con su familia- así que ella lo había dejado, supongo que eso tiene sentido, y explicaría porque Poseidón nunca volvió. El creía que no era aceptado.

-cuando Percy tenía doce años se conocieron. Yo no estaba allí, se enteró de el por el campamento, y se han acercado en los últimos años. Siempre he apoyado su relación, pero ellos tienen sus propias vidas, y yo te tengo a ti. Dejare que ambos lo solucionen, es lo que ellos quieren.- mi corazón se detuvo cuando ella me dijo que me tenía a mí. Sabía que no importaba lo que paso entre ella y Poseidón. Yo la amaba y ella a mí.

Me alegraba de que Percy tuviera a su padre en su vida, pero eso no hacía que dejara de quererlo como mío, él era tan parte de mi nueva familia como Sally lo era.

**Nota de la autora**: espero que esta capitulo sea del agrado de todos.

Fue cansador hacerlo en el modo en que Sally no estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco diciendo toda la verdad. El próximo capítulo será la gran revelación y también incluirá la razón por la que Percy y Sally no le dijeron la verdad de inmediato.

Ohhhh, y la razón por la que Sally estaba triste es que su tío había muerto, y no podría ser escritora, y Poseidón había peleado con su esposa y sus hermanos sobre el juramento.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado, no puedo dejar de sonreír cada vez que me entero de que algunos se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, por lo que manténganlos viniendo.

Disfruten :)

**Nota de la traductora**: la historia **NO ES MIA** y blah blah blah, perdón por no actualizar ayer, pero estuve un poco ocupada y recordé que debía hacerlo… cuando estaba por dormir o.o lo siento!

**Peacelight:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia original**: /s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(agregar www fanfiction net y los puntos)


	6. Oficialmente parte de la familia

Entre en el departamento de Sally por la que puede ser la última vez. Ella y Percy habían accedido a mudarse al mío pues era más grande.

Fue entonces cuando los oí hablar.

-Mama, está bien, sé que lo amas y me duele que tengas que mentirle -¿de que estaban hablando? –No entiendo como conseguiste no decirle quien era Poseidón, pero formara parte de la familia dentro de poco, y ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- lo dijo con una risa nerviosa, como si estuviera pensando en el peor de los casos

¿Cuál era el secreto?

-estoy de acuerdo, Percy no le he dicho la verdad porque quería protegerlo, pero es hora de que sepa quién eres ¿quieres hacer esto?- dijo Sally

Decidí hacerme notar –hola- no pude evitar la hostilidad en mi voz.

Otro día la reacción que tuvieron habría sido divertida, Percy llevo la mano directo a su bolígrafo, y Sally se puso inmediatamente detrás de Percy. Ambos se relajaron al ver que era yo, pero por la expresión de sus rostros estaban a punto de ponerse serios.

-Paul, siéntate, tendrás que confiar en mi- asentí con la cabeza y me senté, pero, ¿Qué podría ser tan malo? Percy empezó a hablar

-Paul, debes entender que queríamos decírtelo, pero te abríamos puesto en peligro, cuando lo sabes te haces más vulnerable. Serias capaz de ver mejor a través de la niebla.- Yo estaba totalmente confundida. Percy soltó una risa nerviosa.- te pareces a mí después de una lección de matemáticas.

Sally regaño a su hijo –Percy, no es momento para bromas.

-está bien mama, ella quería decírtelo de otra forma, pero la detuve. Yo soy un hijo de Poseidón, el dios del mar, un semidiós, si, mitad hombre mitad dios. Oh y actualmente estoy llevando una guerra contra el titán cronos. Así que un montón de monstruos quieren matarme, pero ¿Qué harás tú?- me reí, por favor, dime que esto no era una broma.

-¿en serio?

-si Paul, los dioses se acaban de mudar al centro del poder occidental, es decir, los estados unidos, pero la historia es la misma, tiene hijos, ellos luchan sus guerras- se oyó un pequeño trueno, subió la cabeza al cielo e inmediatamente dijo- me refiero a que ayudamos, solo la parte semidiós, tranquilízate Zeus, necesitas relajarte.

Estaba esperando a que dijeran que caí en la trampa. Luego empezó a hablar Sally.

-Paul es verdad, ¿quieres una prueba? Percy te mostrara.

Percy me miro y asintió. Entonces el fregadero se activó a sí mismo, y si eso no fuera no lo suficientemente raro el agua empezó a bailar, y de repente se convirtió en un caballo, y luego en un pez y finalmente desapareció.

Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo hubiera creído, luego Percy saco su pluma pero esta vez convertida en una espada con escritura en ella.

-Paul, esta es Riptide, por cierto, leo y hablo griego, y Quirón está insistiendo en que aprenda latín.

Yo no sabía que era más sorprendente: que Percy siendo disléxico hablase una lengua muerta o que fuera instruido por el centauro mitológico.

Me di cuenta de que le creí, lo que me llevo a otro nivel de incredulidad.

Después de calmarme los dos me contaron su historia. Me di cuenta de que la historia de Sally y Poseidón era la misma, solo que él era un dios y su esposa era inmortal. A Percy ella no parecía gustarle. Entonces y me di cuenta de que el ex de mi novia era un dios, y me choco un poco.

Aprendí que Percy era un hijo de los tres grandes, así es como se le llamaba a Zeus Poseidón y hades.

Él también era el niño de la gran profecía destinado a salvar o destruir el olimpo. Él estaba tratando de salvarlo, pero pensaba que tenía demasiado poder.

Mi futuro hijo de paso había salvado el rayo maestro de Zeus, ido al mar de los monstruos, luchado con ciclopes y toda una serie de otras criaturas mitológicas asombrosas.

Me quede allí sentado sin expresión, pues ya había perdido la capacidad de ser sorprendido en la parte en que sostuvo en cielo e hizo estallar el monte St. Helen.

Pero al menos sabía la razón del mechón gris el cabello de Percy y Annabeth.

Me dijeron que a veces los monstruos seguían a Percy y por eso el sacaba su espada y Sally se ponía fuera del camino, al parecer ella había intervenido una vez y eso provoco que pasara una semana en el inframundo.

Entonces se me ocurrió una pregunta que tenía desde hace rato.

-¿Por qué no cierran la puerta?- los dos se echaron a reír. El primero en hablar fue Percy.

-¿esa es la primera pregunta que tienes?- asentí, era lo único que entendía lo suficiente para preguntar. Percy solo dijo.

-supongo que cuando estoy en casa puedo parar una amenaza mortal, y una cerradura no va a parar una amenaza inmortal.- me limite a asentir

- y pensar que esa era mi mayor preocupación.- Sally simplemente me abrazo y susurro.

-tu eres oficialmente de la familia y debes saber que te amamos.

**Nota de la autora**: espero que esto cumpliera sus expectativas y le hiciera justicia al capituolo

Disfrute escribirlo :)

En el próximo capitulo, Paul se reunirá con los amigos de Percy y aprenderá sobre el desde una perspectiva diferente

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

**Nota de la traductora**: la historia **NO ES MIA** y blah blah blah

**Peacelight:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia**** original**: /s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(agregar www fanfiction net y los puntos)


	7. Perro del infierno en la sala de estar

Enterarme de que Percy era un semidiós cambio mi forma de ver el mundo.

Juro que vi a un ogro camino al trabajo una vez.

Según Percy, había una guerra en marcha, y se estaba poniendo serio, por lo que no debería sorprenderme si veo más monstruos de lo habitual.

Todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que hay una cantidad habitual de monstruos.

Pero si mi hijastro de 15 años podía aceptar este mundo, yo también lo haría.

Cuando entre en el departamento, creo que mi corazón se detuvo. Había un perro enorme, y por perro me refiero a monstruo. Creo que era un pero del infierno.

No tenía idea de que hacer, fue cuando llego Percy, que estaba aparcado el coche.

-¡Percy mira!- pero en lugar de mirar asustado el sonrió y dijo  
-Señorita O'Leary- me quede sin palabras, Percy vio la mirada en mi cara y dijo- oh, está bien, es mi mascota perro del infierno. Ella suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el campamento con uno de mis amigos, tiene una conexión especial con los perros del infierno.

Oh, ya veo. Quizá era normal para los semidioses tener un perro del infierno como mascota. Tal vez un día voy a dejar de sorprenderme, pero por otra parte ¿Quién se acostumbra a acariciar perros infernales?

Tan pronto como pensé en eso me dieron una respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada

-Percy, si la señorita O'Leary está en casa asegúrate de que no dañe los muebles- Percy asintió a su madre. Fue entonces cuando su atención se centró en mí. La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo. Ella estaba claramente divertida por mi estado de shock.- no te preocupes Paul, te acostumbraras a ella, ahora ¿me ayudas con las compras?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba cargada con bolsas de compras. Me limite a asentir.

Cuando estaba en la cocina oí a Percy decir que llevaría a la señorita O'Leary a dar un paseo. ¿Cómo se puede pasear algo tan grande sin llamar la atención de los demás? Y de nuevo esto debe tener que ver con la niebla. Pero en realidad todo ese concepto de la niebla todavía me confunde, así que no pienso mucho en ello.

Pensé que tal vez podría completar el papeleo al terminar de guardar los comestibles, mientras Sally empezaba a trabajar en su novela.

Yo había completado dos documentos cuando Sally menciono café. Asentí con la cabeza. Me encantaba este sentimiento, el de estar tan a gusto con mi vida, aun con los extraños sucesos que no pude haber predicho.

Entonces de la nada, y quiero decir de la nada, apareció un chico a mi lado en el sofá.

No pude evitar el grito que salió de mi boca. Este muchacho era tal vez uno o dos años menor que Percy, y estaba vestido todo de negro con un anillo de calavera y obviamente, una espada en el cinto.

Sally llego corriendo, creo que fue por mi grito. La mire, y en lugar de tener miedo a este extraño y aterrador muchacho, sonrió

-hola Nico- él también le sonrió y le dijo

-hola Sra. Jackson ¿ha visto a la señorita O'Leary por aquí? Escapo de mi hoy y no puedo encontrarla ¿cree que Percy me matara si la pierdo?- ella asintió con la cabeza

-ella se presentó aquí hoy, Percy la llevo al parque.

-eso está bien, ¿puedo esperarlo aquí? El viaje sombra me dejo agotado- el parecía un poco cansado ¿Qué diablos era el viaje sombra? Quizá era la forma en que llego aquí.

-estaré de vuelta con café y galletas- dijo Sally.

Así que… pensé en mi cabeza como entablar una conversación con n semidiós. Normalmente Percy respondía a las preguntas que tenía, como si a medusa le gustaba hablar con sus estatuas o cosas extrañas que llegaban a mi mente.

-eres Paul ¿cierto? –asentí con la cabeza, lo que me saco de mi pequeño mundo, considere la posibilidad de que Percy se hablara sobre mí.

-¿Percy hablo sobre mí?- esperaba que fuera algo bueno, al ser maestro he aprendido que los adolescentes no suelen decir la verdad sobre sus padres.

-nos dijo que su mama se iba a casar y que le gustaba el tipo, que eres tu.- asentí. ¿Eso era todo? A pesar de que estaba contento de gustarle, yo esperaba que hubiera hablado de mí y no solo de pasada.

-¿nada más?

-bueno, yo no estaba realmente allí, fui a visitar a mi padre- hiso una mueca como si el recuerdo le desagradara. Me pregunto quién es su padre.- de todas formas hoy en día están todos ocupados con la guerra y Percy está muy ocupado manteniendo a todos calmados y esas cosas.

Percy era realmente importante

-¿Cómo es Percy?- yo quería saber más sobre Percy y su vida en su mundo. Nico parecía estar pensando y entonces llego Sally. Como cualquier adolescente fue directo a por la comida. A diferencia de Percy, este chico parecía necesitar más la nutrición, y tal vez un poco de luz solar.

Después de masticar y tragar algunas galletas empezó a hablar.

-él es muy bueno, quiero decir, me salvo es un par de ocasiones- pareció perderse en un recuerdo por un segundo.- supongo que Percy es muy valiente, enfrento a un dios por sus amigos una vez, pero realmente Percy es la única persona en quien confío.

Parecía como que no se sintió cómodo expresando sus sentimientos. Empecé a preguntarme que paso en su vida para que desconfiara de todos. Sally parecía sonreír con tristeza al chico, lo que significaba que tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Le preguntaría más tarde.

-hey, estoy en casa- grito Percy, seguido de un fuerte ladrido, por lo que asumí que era la señorita O'Leary.

Percy no parecía sorprendido de que Nico estuviera en casa, por lo que supuse que Nico era el amigo que había mencionado que cuidaba a la Srta. O'Leary cuando él no podía.

-hey Nico ¿Qué hay?- Nico le sonrió a Percy, supongo que era una sonrisa ya que salió más como una mueca.

-se me perdió la Srta. O'Leary, pero también vine a preguntarte si ya te habías decidido o no.

Percy se puso serio. Yo nunca había visto este lado de él, el siempre parecía relajado y despreocupado.

-Es algo que he estado considerando desde hace tiempo, pero primero tengo que ayudar a Bekendorf, el plan estará en marcha en poco tiempo.

¿Qué plan? Había notado que Percy iba al campamento más a menudo, pero nunca había mencionado un plan.

-¿no crees que sería mejor si hiciéramos esto primero?- Nico se quedó mirándolo, pero luego di marcha atrás con una mirada de Percy. Parecían estar en una silenciosa batalla de voluntades. Una a la que claramente Percy no quería someterse ahora.

-el plan se basa en mí, Nico…- se interrumpió, creo que intentaba encontrar una forma de decir algo sin avisarnos a mi o a Sally. El salió de su camino solo para asegurarse de que nosotros no nos preocupemos por él. No es que pudiéramos evitarlo de todas formas. – Además, tu plan incluye riesgos, y no puedo dejar solo a Charlie, esto es importante- Nico se limitó a asentir.

-te estas quedando sin tiempo- por lo que entendía, en cuanto cumpliera los dieciséis años se libraría la batalla. Pero una vez que Nico menciono que se acababa el tiempo me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba realmente la fecha límite. No pude evitar sentir una oleada de pánico por mi hijastro.

Percy pudo haber visto mi aprensión. Asintió.

-se lo que pasa Nico. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.- Nico parecía darse por vencido. Observe que parecía abatido y Percy parecío darse cuenta de eso-¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Podemos ponernos al día

Percy parecía leer a la gente mejor de lo que pensaba. Nico hiso una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

-si está bien con tu mama- Sally solo sonrió

-tu siempre eres bienvenido Nico

Durante la cena Percy y Nico entablaban conversaciones en voz baja, solo capte palabra sin sentido como "peligroso" "necesario" "duda". No tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero parecía importante.

Aparte de eso me entere de que Nico era hijo de hades, él y Percy era muy cercanos, y nunca hagas enojarse a Perséfone o te convertirá en un diente de león.

Por primera vez estaba dando un vistazo al mundo de Percy, no solo historias que me contaron, pero una conexión real. Sabía que Percy parecía una persona capaz de liderar a las personas en batalla. Este pequeño vistazo al mundo de Percy y su amigo me habían abierto los ojos, Percy realmente era un niño diferente. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera increíble

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, lo agradezco mucho y manténgalos llegando.

El próximo capitulo serán varias cosas, Paul observa la batalla de Manhattan.

Espero que les guste mi escena de Nico y Paul.

Disfruten :)

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**: la historia **NO ES MIA** y blah blah blah

* * *

**Peacelight:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia original**: /s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(Agregar www fanfiction net y los puntos)


	8. La batalla

Otra conversación extraña, y me gustaría decir que por una vez no me sorprendió. Rachel Dare, la amiga de Percy me informo que él se fue en un Pegaso a salvar al mundo.

Y ella realmente dijo _para salvar al mundo_ ¿Cuántos adolescentes usan eso como excusa por abollar el coche de su padrastro?

Sally y yo continuamos con nuestra vida cotidiana, como si nada hubiera pasado. Más bien pretendiendo que no había pasado nada. Pero en realidad los dos esperábamos ansiosamente noticias sobre Percy, pero no llego ninguna. Creo que el campamento mestizo está demasiado ocupado preparándose para una guerra para informar a los padres de lo que estaba pasando.

Las noticias tampoco ayudaban, enormes tormentas rasgaban el medio Oeste, el monte St. Helens entro en erupción, y esta vez aún más grande, así que tuve la sensación de que esta vez no fue Percy. Aun así, se sentía como si la mayor tormenta estuviera aun por venir.

Un mal presentimiento nos seguía. La mayoría de la gente sentía como si la naturaleza hubiera entrado en guerra. Yo sabía que era peor que eso, los dioses estaban en guerra.

A veces, este nuevo mundo es demasiado loco para creer en él, pretendo que todo es un cuento y que Percy está seguro. Entiendo porque Sally y Percy no se decidían a decirme, porque si realmente crees en el mundo de los dioses, el mundo instantáneamente se vuelve más aterrador. Sabes a ciencia cierta que todas tus acciones son juzgadas y que eres parte de un plan mucho más grande.

Tengo que tener cuidado cuando rezo ahora, alguien está escuchando. Esperemos que los dioses mantengan a Percy seguro. (N/T: ¿no es un encanto? Pide milagros:3) No sé lo que haría si el muriera, lo quiero como a mi propio hijo.

Me sentía muy cansado. Tanto Sally como yo estábamos luchando para mantenernos despiertos. Tomo lo que parecía una eternidad para ver lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, y fue realmente impactante. Solo conseguía diferentes enfoques de acción, monstruos, semidioses, y soldados no-muertos.

En el centro de todo estaba Percy. Sally parecía entender lo que estaba pasando mejor que yo, ya que podía ver a través de la niebla con claridad.

Salimos del Prius y mira alrededor. La ciudad era un desastre. Mucha destrucción, olía y sonaba como una zona de guerra, fue cuando realmente caí en que era una zona de guerra.

Sally tenía una mirada sombría en su rostro y dijo:

-Percy necesita nuestra ayuda.

Con eso ambos empezamos a hacer nuestro camino había Percy. Esta se había convertido en nuestra guerra.

Acababa de ver como Percy vencía a un gigante, pero en lugar de mirar con aire satisfecho parecía como si este fuera una molestia menor.

Pero me distraje por el hecho de que una criatura fea estaba avanzando hacia mí.

Agarre la espada de un héroe caído, él era demasiado joven. No se cómo se llamaba ese monstruo, pero empecé a golpear y oscilar a la bestia. Di un golpe de suerte y el monstruo se desintegro.

-Paul- dijo Percy con admiración y asombro. Me volví hacia él y le dije

-espero que eso que mate fuera un monstruo- habría sido vergonzoso y terrible si ese era uno de los buenos- ¡era actor Shakesperiano en la universidad! ¡Aprendí un poco de esgrima! –me sentía bastante bien, y de repente Percy grito

-¡mama!

Me volví y vi a mi esposa disparar con una escopeta a un monstruo. ¿Acabo de decir "uno de los buenos"?

Percy parecía estupefacto. ¿Acaso le extrañaba mi papel? Grito

-¿cuándo has aprendido a disparar una escopeta?- Sally se sopló el pelo de la cara y dijo

-hace unos dos segundos Percy, ¡vamos a estar bien! ¡Ve!.

De pues de que Nico lo convenciera diciendo casualmente que podía manejar el ejército, Percy se fue con Annabeth, Thalía y Grover a luchar contra el titán del tiempo.

Me gustaría decir que Sally y yo repartimos patadas por el culo y les dimos un buen nombre a los mortales, pero en realidad solo tratamos de mantenernos fuera del camino.

El señor hades estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, eliminando monstros a diestra y siniestra.

Yo sin embargo, apuñale a una criatura parecida a un pájaro.

-hola cariño, ¿viste eso? Creo que podría hacer todo este rollo de héroe- Sally me sonrió

-Paul, estaba en el suelo sin moverse, creo que necesitaras u poco más de entrenamiento antes de que Percy te permita luchar con él.

Supongo que era cierto. Después de ver a Percy en acción me quede impresionado. Lo sentía mucho por el titán cronos, estaba en un mundo de dolor.

Un par de horas más tarde, el Empire Estate brillaba con luz azul. Sally me abrazo con fuerza,

-eso significa que nuestro hijito lo hizo. –yo estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Sally se había referido a Percy como nuestro hijito.

Y para mí era tan bueno como mi hijo. Estaba increíblemente orgulloso.

Inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, pero el guardia de seguridad nos detuvo. Trate de explicar que teníamos que llegar a la sima de inmediato, que era de vital importancia. Pero el no quiso dejarnos pasar. La ironía de la situación me enloqueció: un titán, monstruos, y un grupo de adolescentes podía subir, pero dos mortales no. Incluso fue más divertido el hecho de que éramos considerados una amenaza.

-¡te estoy diciendo que tenemos que ir arriba!- grito Sally. Aun tratando de convencer al guardia- mi hijo… -estuvo sorprendida un momento y luego grito -¡Percy!

Ella fue y lo abrazo, me di cuenta de que lo estaba apretando muy fuerte.

-vimos como el edificio se ilumino de azul,- dijo –pero entonces tu no bajaste, ¡has estado allí arriba por horas!

-se estaba poniendo nerviosa- dije secamente.

-estoy bien. Todo está bien ahora.- dijo mientras Sally abrazaba a Annabeth con el mismo entusiasmo que con Percy.

-sr. Blofis, estibo excelente con la espada- dijo Annabeth. Me emocione mucho, así se sentía ser un padre guay. No quería hacerlo ver una gran cosa así que solo me encogí de hombros y dije

-parecía que era lo que había que hacer, pero Percy ¿es esto realmente…? Quiero decir, ¿la historia del piso seiscientos?- ¿podría el monte olimpo estar a un paseo en ascensor de distancia?

-olimpo –dijo- sip –como si no fuera gran cosa. Por otra parte supongo que solo era el lugar de su padre en la ciudad. Tenía ganas de verlo.

-me gustaría verlo- dije. Ups, no tenía la intención de decirlo en voz alta. Pero vamos, imagina el lugar en el que viven los dioses, tiene que ser impresionante.

-Paul –me regaño Sally- no es un lugar para los mortales. De todas formas, lo importante es que estamos a salvo. Todos nosotros

Podía entenderlo, y Sally tenía razón, era una gran cosa que todos estuviéramos a salvo. Tenía mis preocupaciones respecto a Percy, pero ahora ya no estaban.

Cuando mi ritmo cardiaco finalmente volvió a la normalidad, paso otra cosa. Algo había pasado con Rachel, y algo sobre el hecho de que ella había robado el Pegaso de Percy. Eso pareció enfurecerlo. Supongo que nadie se metía con su Pegaso, Annabeth por otra parte solo se veía aburrida. De todas formas los dos se fueron juntos.

De alguna manera este extraño final pareció adecuado. A pesar de que la pelea había terminado no significaba que las cosas de repente volverían a ser ordinarias. Cuando tu hijastro es un semidiós todo tu mundo es extraordinario.

**Nota de la autora**: perdón por la espera pero tenía gripe, además la escuela me tenía loca.

Actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo, :)

PD: algunos de lis dialogo provienen directamente de "the last Olympian"

Olvide mencionar que me salte la escena en donde Sally y Paul hablan con Percy sobre la bendición pero sentía que no encajaba con mi historia. Espero que lo acepten semidioses, y no haber decepcionado a nadie.

**Nota de la traductora**: ¿Paul no es una ternurita? Piensa que todo acabo, y que Percy estará a salvo :3 es tan inocente…

Bueno, cada vez estamos más cerca del final, en el próximos capitulo Paul se encuentra con los amigos de Percy. Pobre hombre.

Estoy un poco harta de escribirlo a cada rato pero aquí va: la historia **no es mía**, es de **peacelight**,

**Peacelight:** /u/3780183/peacelight

**Historia original**: /s/8490945/1/Life-as-Paul-Blofis

(Agregar www fanfiction net y los puntos)


End file.
